Project ACID
by RagingSilverDragon
Summary: A destiny has been chosen for each of us. However, when Trowa overhears a prophecy in the circus, he immediately thinks of his beloved. Can he manage to toy with destiny?


The disclaimer: Look, I don't own anything Gundam save for this story, a few action figures, and my fandom. Everything else is theirs. /Random Note\ It's been...awhile..since I've done this. Sorry for the sorry erm...format. Any help would be much appreciated. This is the short prologue--well one of them. Others to come.

**Project ACID**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Six...seven...eight...nine..."

"Teehehehe!"

"If you laugh, Angel, I'll know where you are hiding!"

"But this is so much fun, Jemini -- I can't help it! Can we start over, pleaaase?" the young child pleaded.

"Very well. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

_Jemini, help!_

His muscles tensed, every bone chilled to the core. Her rules of the game specified that they weren't allowed to use their mind link!This couldn't be good.

**1992/07/01 (12:57 A.M.)**

_File Type: Secret_

_Pilot 01_

_Code-name : Heero Yuy_

_Origin: Japanese_

_Family: no known relatives_

_Rank: Gundam_

"Doctor J, his pulse increased, blood pressure up and rising," came a concerned female voice from the doorway.

"Wake him, you fool! Do whatever it takes, any means necessary!"

"Sir, we've tried. He's in some sort of dream state again, but this time it is far deeper than any of the others."

"Have you tried everything, Burns?"

"None of our technology is working!"

"Humph. JOSEPH!"

"Y-yes, Doctor?"

"Is what your colleague saying in the affirmative?"

"...Y-yes, sir. Everything Dr. Burns says is accurate--as is the case most of the time. We--she--has tried everything, sir."

"Burns!"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Any suggestions?"

"N--...ah, let him sleep, sir. It is the only thing to do now."

"Very well. I trust you know, after everything, what is best for the boy."

"Thank you, sir...thank you."

Joseph walked back into the other room, only to let out a profane word. "Lydia, come look at this! The boy's asleep like a rock once again."

----------------

_Jemini, help! she thought desperately. People are coming after us!_

"Now where could my little sister be? I know she's hiding somewhere in our forest!" shouted the worried boy, hoping his pretense would prevail. _Angel, please, listen to me! You must go home! To the falls! Hurry!_

_But, Brother, I can see their thoughts. As I was running through the trees, they spotted you. I'm hiding in a bush now--you must run!_

"Now, wher--!"

_JEMINI!_

_Home, sister! Our secret place, remember? Ecaalave will protect you--you will be safe there. RUN!_

_Why do you not fight them! You could easily beat them. They will take you away and make you become one of them! Brother, that is not your way..._

_There are greater things at risk you do not understand. Remember, you will always be my Little Angel. Farewell, sister._

_Jemini! JEMINI! Brother...please, please don't shut me out! JEMINI!_

Desperately she searched for her brother's spirit, but without success.

"I see you, little girl." A smell of sweet roses mixed in with a metallic tinge she could not identify became apparent. "Come to Uncle Burt like a good lass, now. Your brother behaved like a wonderful young lad!"

He was behind her; she sensed his presence and knew what she had to do. With one last failed attempt to find Jemini, she turned sharply on her small heel.

"Fires of lost souls hear my plea tonight, help me along with this plight. An evil soul is too near--help me avenge all who are dear!"

"Girl, who are you talk--what the...holy SHIT! Men, move out!" the husky man barked in terror.

Angel watched with grim satisfaction as balls of flame stealthily stalked her predators. "No. Holy fire."

She quickly sprinted in the opposite direction, nearing the river bank. As the trees began to cluster into tight groups to soak up the nutrients from the water, she took a sharp left and ran toward the beautiful waterfall ahead. Dodging through shrubs and underneath ancient roots, she was finally faced with a wall of oak. She scrambled up her own tree with experienced hands and feet, soon atop the branches. For only a moment in time, she glanced back.

"Fires extinguish!" She turned to face the huge drop below her. "Godspeed, dear brother. May we meet again in the forest of our ancestors." She held her breath and leapt from the branches.

"Holy spitfire! Cap'n, she JUMPED!"

In anger, the man that identified himself as Burk began to destroy the forest.

**1992/07/01 (12:57 A.M.)**

The hospital room bustled about as befuddled nurses stood by the bedside. The young child before them seemed to be sleeping peacefully, like a tiny angel, just a minute ago. Now she thrashed around fitfully, tossing and turning as if she were running away from something.

"What do you think she could be dreaming of, Annette?"

"I'm not sure, Don. She'll be fine--don't you worry. She's dreamt like this before."

"But I could always wake her up!"

"This time it is best to let her sleep...oh, my. She's still again."

"Angelle Lise...what will I do with you!"


End file.
